


Overprotective

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka thought that it was cute how Kaneki was overprotective of her sometimes. Or so she thought.





	Overprotective

Ken yawned as he exited the bedroom wearing only his pajama pants. "Touka, have you seen my shirt—" his eyes bulged out when he saw his 5-month pregnant wife standing behind the kitchen counter, holding a knife and cutting a carrot. He sprinted over to her, grabbed the knife and placed it a considerably safe distance away from her. "What are you doing?! You could've hurt yourself and our kid!"

"What? We're ghouls, we don't get hurt by knives!" She exclaimed.

"But the human food you've been eaten makes your body weaker. Besides, you shouldn't be doing any chores, you can sit down somewhere and let me do it." He glanced towards the living room, took her hand and guided her to sit on the couch. Grabbing the remote control to turn on the television, he moved to kiss Touka's pouting cheeks before hurrying to the kitchen to continue what she was doing earlier.

She likes that he cared about her but she didn't like how he was going about it.

—

As she sat there forcing down the disgusting carrots, she can't help but look over to her husband who was keeping the clothes and dropping them into the laundry basket. Ahh, she was so bored. She wants to help. So she stood up and walked towards him, taking the t-shirt he had in his hand. "I'll help. It'll be faster if we do together."

"Wha—no no it's okay. I can't have you slip and fall. You can go sit! I'll do it!" Kaneki took the shirt back from her and walked her back to the couch—where he sat her down again before going back to do the house chores. Touka's cheeks puffed out and she folded her arms as she sank into the sofa, eyes never leaving her husband's back.

Once all of the clothes were collected, he carried the basket with ease and sat down beside her on the sofa. She beamed as she thought that he would finally let her do some chores, but frowned when he pushed her hands away from the basket. "I'll do it. You can watch the television if you want to. Just relax."

The female groaned and laid down to her side. She was sulking now because he wouldn't let her do anything. She's only 5 months pregnant, for god's sake and he's treating her as if she's 9 months in. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Kaneki glanced over and noticed how she had her lower lip pouted out and eyebrows furrowed. He knows that look. She's upset.

"Touka, are you unhappy that I won't let you do any chores?"

"What do you think?"

"..I'm just trying to protect you."

At that, she snapped up and glared at him. "There you go again, acting like you're the hero! I'm pregnant, Ken. Not disabled. But you are treating me like one. I'll have you know that even if I'm on my last month of pregnancy, I still can clean the windows, mop the floor and clear the clothes. Who do you think I am?"

Though she was seething with anger at first, she slowly calmed herself down and her eyes softened as she stared into his grey ones. "I just want to do things together with you. You know, be a proper and good wife. Is that too hard to ask for?"

He squeezed her hand and stared apologetically at her. "I'm sorry... I'll stop doing that. But please remember that I'm doing this because I love you and our child, and I don't want the both of you to get hurt. I read up a little bit on pregnancy and I know how tough it is carrying a child around. I just wanted to lighten your burden."

Touka sighed. She knew that no matter how irritating her husband's actions were, she could never be angry at him for long. Cupping his cheeks, she pulled his surprised self down for a 2-second kiss and released him. "I'll forgive you only if you let me help you in the house chores."

A blush and grin covered his face and he moved to capture her lips again. "Roger. Well, we can fold the clothes then I'll iron and put them away."

She glared at him and he gulped.

"On second thoughts, let's do that together."

Touka smiled. "That's better."

—

With only the step separating the married couple, Kaneki stood inside the bathroom while Touka stood outside. "I'm going to wash the toilet now so maybe you could wait—"

"What did I say about helping?" She warned.

"But this really is dangerous. It's water, Touka! You may slip and fall!"

"Who said I was going to be the one washing? I'm only going to fill up the pail with water!"

"Even so! You never know what will happen! I'll wash the toilet!" He remained stubborn, refusing to let her in the bathroom. But she stepped in, grabbed the pail and positioned it under the tap before turning it on. "I'm only going to fill the pail."

"Touka..."

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'll be evil and let you do all the chores. I can help with small ones." She said as she sat on the edge of the bathtub and had her head down. "That's what normal couples do, right?"

So that's why she wanted to help..

Kaneki leaned down to kiss her forehead and smiled. "Thank you. Your feelings is more than enough to make me happy. Promise me you'll wait for me outside once the pail is filled, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

—

Grabbing a new set of clothes and a towel, Touka peered into the bathroom. "Are you done? I'm thinking of having a bath. I'm sweating like hell."

"Yeah. I'm done. Can I join you then?"

She stared at him with a deadpanned expression. "You're thinking of doing something dirty with me while you're in there, right?"

A full blown blush appeared on his cheeks immediately and he shook his head vigorously. "N-No! I just wanted to spend some time with you and maybe help you wash your hair..." he averted her gaze for a bit before timidly looking into her eyes.

A grin crept up her face. "Yeah? Okay!"

Kaneki couldn't help but tackle his wife with a tight hug when she entered the bathroom.

After undressing, they settled into the tub with his arms wrapped around her torso, to pull her back to rest against his chest. He inhaled her hair scent and pressed a kiss there. "You smell..nice."

"I thought you would say that I was smelly since I've been sweating all day." Touka joked.

"What! I would never say that! What do you take me as for?" He pouted.

She giggled because of how fun it was to tease him. Turning around to look at him, she rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. His eyes widened and she pulled back so fast, leaving him craving for more. Touka smiled as his hands held her waist and he moved to capture her lips once more. Cupping his cheeks, she gazed into those beautiful grey eyes that she loved so much. "Thank you."

"Huh? What for?" His eyebrows furrowed, puzzled as to what she was saying.

"For giving me a chance to be a parent and a family."

Kaneki smiled and caressed her cheeks. "I should be the one thanking you. You gave me everything I didn't have and there isn't anything in this world that I would trade you for. I love you."

Her face gradually turned red and she buried her face into his neck. "So cheesy."

The male chuckled and hugged her.

—

After blowing his hair at the dressing table, Kaneki turned to see Touka on the bed sleeping so soundly. He pulled the blankets over her and laughed when her face scrunched up suddenly for no apparent reason. He laid down beside her and intertwined his fingers with hers. His eyes slowly closed to the sound of her soft breathing.

Good night, Touka, Kou.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)


End file.
